Lasting Impressions:Tourniquet
by Drusilla Marsters
Summary: Rated PG for use of death. Buffy had just killed Angel in order to stop a demon from destroying the world and mourns over it. What will she do to cope with this pain? Read and find out.


Disclaimer:I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer or Evanescence's lyrics to "Tourniquet". I only  
  
own Angel and Spike's love.  
  
Angel and Spike:What??!!  
  
Me:*huggles Spike* ^______^  
  
Spike:Bloody hell Woman!!!!!!  
  
Angel:*Ahem* Anyway R&R the story or she will hunt you down and feed on you.  
  
Me:^____________^ *still huggling the struggling Spike* What's wrong Spikey?  
  
Spike:HELP!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lasting Impressions:Tourniquet  
  
Buffy ran down the street, out of breath the whole way. She still could not believe what she had  
  
done a few minutes ago. Remembering back, made the tears come down her cheeks faster. She had just  
  
killed Angel, her one true love. "I can't believe I killed him just like that. I mean he did release  
  
the demon but I still should have given him the chance to live." Buffy says very weakly as she looks  
  
at her hands which were covered in Angel's blood. She then looks at her wrists which she had cut  
  
with a stake after she had killed Angel. Surprised she was still alive. She stopped and looked at  
  
the night sky.  
  
~~~~I tried to kill my pain  
  
but only brought more on~~~~  
  
Buffy ran to the park and soon after fell to the soft ground, still looking at the star-filled sky.  
  
"Angel, I'm so sorry, I wish there was a way to turn back time so that I could have let you live."  
  
She says as the salty tears continue to fall down her cheeks. She remembered their last kiss before  
  
he was sucked up into the void. Also the last words she said to him still lingered in her mind:  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
~~~~I lay dying  
  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal.  
  
I'm dying  
  
praying  
  
bleeding  
  
I'm screaming.  
  
Am I too lost to be saved  
  
am I too lost?~~~~  
  
Buffy could still feel the warmth of Angel's breath on her lips even though ht was gone forever.   
  
Sighing, she looks at the stake which she had taken out of her jacket, wondering if she should drive  
  
it through her heart like she had done to Angel and so many vampire's before.  
  
~~~~Mu god! My tourniquet.  
  
Return to me salvation.~~~~  
  
She thought about alot of things. What would Willow think when her best friend didn't turn up for   
  
school tomorrow? What would Giles thinks when his slayer turned up missing the next day? Also,  
  
what would Xander think when his secert crush disappeared? She knew that Cordy would be glad she was gone.  
  
~~~~Do you remember me?  
  
lost for so long  
  
Will you be on the other side,  
  
or will you forget me?~~~~  
  
Buffy sits up and brings the stake infront of her when Spike walks out and grabs her. "Bloody hell]  
  
woman. You know you shouldn't fret over lost love." "Get away Spike!!!!" She yells as she trys her best to get out of his  
  
tight grip. "I'll end your suffering now Slayer. Let me kill you and then you can be with your love in hell."  
  
~~~~I'm dying  
  
praying  
  
bleeding  
  
I'm screaming.  
  
Am I too lost to be saved  
  
am I too lost?  
  
My God! My tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation.~~~~  
  
Buffy looks at the ground and then drives the stake through Spike's heart, and then watches as he turns into dust and blows away in the   
  
wind. "No thanks, I'll do it myself." She looks at the stake with what she had killed Angel and Spike with. "What's my life worth?"  
  
She brings the stake up and drives it through her heart.  
  
~~~~My wounds cry for the grave  
  
My soul cries for deliverance/  
  
Will I bed denied?  
  
Christ! Tourniquet.  
  
My suicide.~~~~  
  
Buffy lays on the soft grass, completely motionless with the stake still in her chest. The next  
  
morning Willow would be worried, Xander would be looking all over for her along with Giles. When  
  
they found her dead, imagine how heartbroken they would be. But that's the way life goes, they  
  
would have to move on. Buffy was with Angel and Spike in hell which is where she wanted to be.  
  
~~~~Return to me Salvation~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me:*Sniff sniff* Everytime I read it, it brings a tear to my eye.  
  
Angel:Aww....Buffy killed herself to be with me. That's so sweet.  
  
Spike:Bloody hell! Why'd she kill me?  
  
Me:^_^ Anyway review and tell me what you think, flames are welcome. I just want to know what you think of it. See ya for now. 


End file.
